


TWDG X MLP

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Horror, Humans in Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: ran out of Ideas help





	TWDG X MLP

Hello! My name is Twilight Sparkle and I have the strangest story... This story isn't intended for children as it has violence, blood and gore in it. So I will be speaking in 3rd person from now on in the story as it sounds better, This was so strange..... Now I must start.

The girls were walking in the street "I'm so scared!" Fluttershy said scared of the contents outside, "We are in the apocalypse, Fluttershy. Everyone's scared!" Rainbow Dash said, They came across this strange building "What's that?" Applejack asked, "A motor inn?" Twilight Sparkle said with a question tinged in the answer she gave Applejack, Twilight knocked on the front. A tall woman walked to the front "Who are you?" The tall woman asked, "I'm Twilight, That's Fluttershy, "That's Applejack, That is Spike, That is Pinkie Pie." Twilight explained, "PLEASE LET US IN WERE VERY SCARED!" Pinkie Pie shouted in fear, "okay fine!" the woman said, "My name is Lilly" The woman said,


End file.
